Gegensätze ziehen sich an - ein Leben mit dem Feind
by Skjona
Summary: Die Schüler aus Hogwarts sind nach Voldemords Vernichtung erneut zum 7. Jahr angetreten. Alles lief wie zuvor, bis sich eine unglaubliche Liebesgeschichte zwischen den beiden verfeindeten Häusern entwickelte. Hermine und Draco würden sich bis an ihr Lebensende hassen. Das haben alle ohne zu bezweifeln geglaubt. Doch kommt es ganz anders?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION - DRACO & HERMINE  
Chap 1 - atro amore:**

**Draco lehnte sich ein Stück weit von der Brüstung des Westturmes. Von hier aus konnte er die von glitzerndem Schnee bedeckten Ländereien Hogwarts' mühelos überblicken. Der See schimmerte mit grünlichem Licht und er glaubte, dass er den Riesenkraken seine Runden drehen sah. Der Krake schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen. Draco atmete die kühle und frische Luft mit tiefen Zügen ein, und als er wieder ausatmete bildeten sich kleine Atemwölkchen in der Kälte. Hier fühlte er sich wohl, schließlich tat er seinem ehrenvollem Namen geheiß - dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin.  
Eigentlich hätte er im Zaubertränke Unterricht bei Snape sitzen müssen, doch er hatte seinen Hauslehrer darum gebeten, dass er doch ein wenig früher hinausdurfte, da er noch eine wichtige Eule verschicken musste. Natürlich hatte dieser eingewilligt, schließlich war er sein Lieblingsschüler und Draco wusste genau, mit wem er so etwas machen konnte, Professor McGonagoll hätte ihm vermutlich mit geschürzten Lippen - wie sie nur Professor McGonagoll schürzen konnte - Strafarbeiten verpasst, bei so einem Unverschämten Verlangen. Potty, Weaselkönig und das Gryffindor Schlammblut hatten ihm mit offenen Mündern hinterher gestarrt, als er den Kerker mit wehendem Umhang und einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht verlassen hatte. Doch Draco Malfoy musste keine Eule verschicken, ganz im Gegenteil, er brauchte eine Auszeit von dem stressigen Schulleben und seinen unwürdigen Mitschülern. Vor allem Pansy Parkinson ging ihm auf die Nerven. Sie hing ihm ständig am Rockzipfel und löcherte Draco mit dummen Fragen über langweilige Themen, schwarze Magie oder wie es denn zu dem Tod des dunkelen Lords kommen konnte. Dies war jetzt schon ein Jahr her, als Potter ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen hatte. Klar war der Ruf der Familie Malfoy, die Todesser gewesen waren, erstmal am Boden, doch sie wussten genau, wie sie diesen in kurzer Zeit wieder aufbauen konnten. So war nun alles wieder beim Alten, als alle Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, um das letzte Schuljahr zu wiederholen und die Abschlussprüfungen zu absolvieren. Doch die schweinsgesichtige Pansy verstand sowieso nichts von der dunkelen Magie und sie sollte seiner Meinung auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Ihr Gehirn war höchstens so groß wie eine Walnuss, wenn er es sich recht überlegte könnte es sogar noch kleiner sein. Normalerweise gab er sich nicht mit solchen Leuten ab, doch ihre Dummheit/Blindheit konnte auch von Vorteil sein, indem sie alles für ihn tat, was er wollte. Natürlich war es offensichtlich, dass sie schon seit der 1. Klasse auf ihn stand, das wusste ganz Hogwarts, aber manchmal musste man die Möglichkeiten, die sich einem ergaben einfach ausnutzen.**

**Das Gryffindor Mädchen betrachtete den Hinterkopf Snapes', der sich gerade der Tafel zuwandte. Seine schwarzen, fettigen Haare hingen schlaff über seinen Schultern und er trug den gewohnten schwarzen Umhang, der bis zum Boden wallte. Hermine musste zugeben, heute hatten sie einen sehr interessanten Trank gebraut, vor Allem die Mädchen waren gefesselt von der Magie des mächtigen Gebräus. Es war ein sehr gefährlicher Liebestrank, der "atro amore" (=durch dunkle Liebe). Trotzdem ließ sie ihre Gedanken immer und immer wieder vom Unterricht abschweifen und konnte sich heute überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Das war normalerweise nicht Hermines Art, sie war die Jahrgangsbeste und war von allen Lehrern der Liebling - außer von Snape, dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin. In ihr tobte noch der blanke Zorn über Snape und Draco Malfoy. Sie hasste die beiden abgöttisch und glaubte, dass das bei Merlins Bart bis an ihr Lebensende niemand ändern konnte. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte Snape den ach-so-tollen Malfoy, mit dem sie dieses Jahr auch noch Schulsprecher geworden ist, einfach so früher aus dem Unterricht gelassen, weil er ja eine überaus wichtige Eule verschicken musste - Pah! In Wahrheit vergnügte sich Malfoy bestimmt gerade mit irgendeinem Slytherin Mädchen, diese liefen ihm ja alle in Schwärmen hinterher, vor allem ihre Erzfeindin Pansy Parkinson. Sie konnte die ganzen Mädchen in keinster Weise auch nur ansatzweise verstehen, was sie nur an ihm fanden? Gut, schlecht sah er wirklich nicht aus, mit dem spitzgesichtigen Blondschopf aus dem 1. Schuljahr hatte er wirklich nichts mehr gemeinsam, aber charakterlich? Niemals! Er war der arroganteste, Muggelstämmige hassenste und egoistischste Junge, denn sich Hermine überhaupt hätte vorstellen können! Aber nunja - sie sollte sich nicht weiter über ihn aufregen. Darauf wartete dieses gemeine Arschloch ja nur..ihr Blick fiel auf Ron und Harry, die hinter ihren Kesseln heimlich Zauberschach spielten. Das konnte nicht lange gut gehen - nicht bei Snape!  
"Potter! Weasley! Was treiben sie da?!"  
Ohoh...schon war es passiert, dachte Hermine.  
"Ähhhm nichts, Professor", sagte Ron "wir haben nur von der Tafel abgeschrieben", er versuchte den Zettel, auf dem sie ein improvisiertes Schachfeld gezeichnet hatten, schnell in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen, doch vergebens. Snapes Finger packten den Zettel so schnell wie ein Blitz und er strich ihn mit seinen Handflächen glatt. "Achja? War das so Mr Weasley? Mr Potter? Denken sie eigentlich ich könne schreibende Schüler nicht von Schach spielenden unterscheiden? Ich habe den Anschein sie halten mich für sehr dumm...50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und eine Woche Nachsitzen - für sie Beide! Ich erwarte sie morgen Abend um 18 Uhr in meinem Büro..", zischte Snape und schritt hinter sein Pult, nicht ohne sich fledermausartig zu bewegen. "Schreiben sie alle bis Mittwoch einen 12 Zoll langen Aufsatz über den heutigen Trank atro amore. Darüber wie man ihn braut und wozu er zu gebrauchen ist. Sie können gehen!" , sagte Snape und rauschte aus dem Kerker.**

**"Na klasse.." , stöhnte Ron als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. "Das hättet ihr euch wirklich vorher überlegen können! Selbst Crabbe und Goyle kämen nicht auf die Idee in Snapes Unterricht Zaubererschach zu spielen. Das habt ihr jetzt davon." blaffte Hermine sie an. Sie hatte ihren das-habt-ihr-doch-eigentlich-verdient Blick aufgesetzt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 - ein ungewöhnlicher Vorfall:**

Am Abend hatten sich Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny Weasley in den besten Chintz - Ledersesseln vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum niedergelassen. Ginny saß direkt vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und rieb ihre Hände, um sich aufzuwärmen, denn ihr war immer noch eisig kalt von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe am Nachmittag, wo sie bei einem tobenden Schneesturm draußen gearbeitet hatten. Hermine brütete über dem Aufsatz, den Snape ihnen aufgebrummt hatte. "Hermine..." , versuchte es Ron.

"Hmm?" Murmelte sie abwesend, ohne von ihren Pergamenten aufzuschauen und tauchte ihre Feder zum wiederholten Male in ihr Tintenfass " meinst du nicht du solltest mal aufhören zu arbeiten? Ich meine wir haben ja schon spät und gleich gibt es Abendessen. Also findest du nicht..." flüsterte Ron zögerlich und zog leicht den Kopf ein, wie eine Schildkröte die nur darauf wartete, dass jede Sekunde ein Gewitter über sie herein brechen könnte. Das hatte er bisher nur bei Mrs Weasley getan. "Ronald Weasley! Wenn ich im Gegensatz zu dir in der Lage bin, mir die Hausaufgaben in meiner freien Zeit einzuteilen, dann wäre es sehr freundlich von dir, nicht zu versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten!" Blaffte ihn Hermine an. Dennoch klappte sie den Buchdeckel 'Tränke brauen leicht gemacht' zu und sprang von ihrem Sessel auf. Dann richtete sie sich an Rons einzige Schwester: "Ginny? Wir wollten uns doch vor dem Abendessen noch mit Luna treffen. Kommst du?" "Klar", sagte Ginny und so ließen die beiden Mädchen Ron und Harry verdutzt über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel Hermines im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, während sie durch das Portraitloch kletterten.

Eine halbe Stunde später erschienen Hermine, Ginny und Luna in der Eingangshalle um sich zum Abendessen in der großen Halle einzufinden. Doch erwartete sie eine angesammelte Menge Schüler, die sich um etwas herum gedrängt hatten, das Hermine nicht sehen konnte. Luna fasste sie und Ginny an der Hand, flüsterte "Kommt mit, das müsst ihr sehen", und führte sie zu dem Tumult hin. Jetzt hatte Hermine einen klaren Blick auf das Geschehen, das sich ihr bot. Die Schüler hatten ein Kreis um zwei Personen gebildet. Hermine konnte zu ihrer Linken einen großen Jungen mit platinblonden Haaren, markanten Wangenknochen und einem kalten Ausdruck in seinen eisgrauen Augen erkennen. Sein Gesicht war vom Zorn gezeichnet. Nicht nur an seinem Aussehen, sondern auch an der einschüchternden Ausstrahlung die ihn umgab wusste Hermine sofort, wer dieser Junge war. "Malfoy", flüsterte Hermine ihren Freundinnen zu, die wiederum nur nickten. In einem relativ großen Abstand zu Draco Malfoy stand ihm eine verzweifelte Pansy Parkinson gegenüber. Ihre Haltung wirkte zusammengekauert, was für sie ganz und gar nicht normal war, sonst stolzierte sie mit erhobener Nase durchs Schloss - da musste Malfoy wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet haben. Jetzt beugte sich Ernie McMillian, ein Hufflepuff, der zufällig neben ihr stand, zu Hermine: "Sie ist Malfoy mal wieder auf die Nerven gegangen, ist ihm hinterhergelaufen wie ein Kobold der Gold gerochen hat. Hat ihn zugeplappert mit dummen Zeug, naja was man halt von ihr immer so hört...Ich schätze da hat der gute Malfoy ein bisschen die Beherrschung verloren" grinste er. Malfoy kräuselte die Lippen zu einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, was für ihn üblich war: "Pansy! Du bist das nervigste und abschreckenste Mädchen, das die Welt je gesehen hat! Du bist wahrscheinlich sogar dümmer als ein Troll mit Gehirntrauma! Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert und ich kann deine blöden Anmachversuche nicht mehr ertragen! Kapier das endlich! Oder bist du so schwer von Begriff? Okay, ich formuliers nochmal zum mitschreiben: ICH STEHE NCIHT AUF DICH!", schrie er Pansy an. Pansy rauschte weinend in Richtung Kerker. Hermine glaubte Pansy suchte in ihrem Schlafsaal Schutz, nachdem Blaise Zabini und ihre Slytherin Freundinnen ihr hinterhergerannt waren. Dann machte auch Draco auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt elegant in die große Halle, als wäre das gerade nie passiert. Auf wundersame Weise strahlte Hermine den ganzen Abend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ihr Lächeln wurde komischerweise immer breiter. ,,Hermine, warum bist du so gut gelaunt?" , kicherte Ginny. ,,Ach, nur so.." antwortete Hermine grinsend und lud sich noch mehr Kartoffeln auf ihren Teller.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Bulgarien:**

,,Du hattest es ihr ruhig ein bisschen schonender beibringen können...", appellierte Dracos bester Freund Blaise. ,,Ich habs versucht.", sagte Draco. ,,Sie sitzt jetzt schon seit gestern in ihrem Schlafsaal und heult.." ,murmelte Blaise ,,Sie kapiert es ja nicht anders, du weißt wie lange ich schon versuche ihr klar zu machen, dass ich nicht auf sie stehe."

,,Ich versteh dich ja, Pansy kann echt nervig sein, wenn sie sich einmal verliebt..." ,,Eben." , stimmte ihm Draco zu. "Aber, das war schon ziemlich hart gestern vor allen anderen.. ich glaube du solltest mit ihr reden und dich entschuldigen, ohne, dass sie gleich wieder denkt sie hätte Chancen bei dir..." flüsterte Blaise. Er hatte Angst, dass Draco schon wieder ausrasten könnte, denn bei ihm musste man es sich drei Mal vorher überlegen, was man sagt. Sein Malfoy Blut ließ sich selten verleugnen, obwohl er auch nett sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Und nur dann. Zu Blaise war er eigentlich immer nett gewesen, aber wenn er an Pansy dachte, die ihm gerade wirklich leid tat, dann... Er wusste genau, wie es war, wenn einem sein Herz gebrochen wird und dann noch auf so üble Weise, vor allen anderen aus dem Schloss. ,,Ich werds mir überlegen, okay? Am besten überlegst du dir, was ich sagen soll, ich werde mir für SIE sicherlich nicht eine riesen Versöhnungs Aktion ausdenken. Ach ja, und wehe sie macht sich wieder Hoffnungen!", sagte Draco abfällig, aber er hielt immer noch den Respekt vor seinem besten Freund in seinem Ton erhalten.

Die nächste Woche lang musste sich Hermine das Gejammer von Ron und Harry anhören, da sie ihnen nicht erlaubte, bei ihren Hausarbeiten abzuschreiben und nachdem sie jeden Abend vom Nachsitzen bei Snape zurückkehrten, war die Laune. Der beiden so gut wie am Boden. Sie kraulte nur Krummbein und las den Tagespropheten, während Ron und Harry auf den beiden Sesseln neben ihr zusammensackten. "Ich könnte Snape umbringen. Er behandelt uns, als wären wir seine Hauselfen.." stöhnte Ron. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sprach, als solle man Hauselfen wie wertlose Gegenstände behandeln, und das wusste Ron ganz genau. Sie stand so ruckartig auf, sodass Krummbein kreischend und miezend von ihrem Schoß herunter sauste und hinter der nächsten Ecke zum Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand. ,,Ich geh zu Bett", murmelte Hermine und ehe sich die beiden Gryffindor Jungen versahen, war sie Krummbein hinterhergegangen und war ebenfalls nicht mehr zu sehen.

Die beiden Schulsprecher saßen auf den beiden Lehnstühlen in Professor McGonagolls Büro. Die untergehende Sonne warf durch das Fenster warme Lichtstrahlen in rot-orange Tönen ins Zimmer. Draco hatte seinen Stuhl unbemerkt so weit wie möglich von dem Granger Schlammblut weggerückt, sodass er jetzt sehr eng an der Wand saß. Sein Gegenüber versuchte diese Tatsache zu ignorieren, obwohl Draco sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Granger das bemerkt hatte. Nach einigen Minuten tiefgründigen Schweigens und Missachten des Gegenseitigen Schulsprecher Kollegens, betrat Professor McGonagoll endlich ihr Büro und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem dritten Lehnsessel nieder.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich. Mich hat nur dieser elende Poltergeist Peeves aufgehalten. Er hat mal wieder einen neuen Streich ausgeheckt und die armen 2. Klässler mit schwebenden und tanzenden Kesseln voller eiskaltem Wasser aus dem See übergossen. Manchmal geht er echt zu weit, obwohl er mir damals bei Dolores Umbridge sehr gelegen kam... Die Kinder habe ich jetzt erstmal in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt, sie waren ganz durchgekühlt..." , sie nahm sich - nachdem Draco und Hermine abgelehnt hatten - aus einer kleinen Dose mit Schottenmuster ein Pfefferminzbonbon und räusperte sich: "Um zum eigentlichen Grund zu kommen, warum ich sie beide hierher gebeten habe.." sie machte einen kurzen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab und ließ zwei identische Briefe mit Hogwarts Siegel vor sich erscheinen "Werden Sie die Briefe bitte öffnen." , sagte Professor McGonagoll in einem befehlerischen Ton. Die beiden griffen je nach einem Brief und lösten das rot schimmernde Wachssiegel von dem Umschlag. Dann holten sie das Pergament heraus und fingen an zu lesen:

_Lieber Miss Granger, lieber Mr Malfoy,_

_da sie beide dieses Jahr für das Amt des Schulsprechers ausgewählt wurden, möchte ich sie bitten eine unter das Aufgabenfeld eines Schulsprechers anfallende Erledigung auszuführen._

_Ich habe von dem neuen Schulleiter aus der Zaubererschule Durmstrang, eine Einladung für einen zweiwöchigen Besuch an seiner Schule bekommen, die allerdings eigentlich für mich bestimmt war, um ihn kennen zu lernen. Da ich mich leider nicht für zwei Wochen von meinen Aufgaben als Schulleiterin einfach für einen Ausflug beurlauben kann, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Ersatz zu suchen. _

_Ich darf ihnen mitteilen, dass sie beide diesen Besuch antreten werden und unsere Schule ehrenvoll vertreten werden. Sie werden am Freitag mit gepackten Koffern und einer Kutsche nach Hogsmeade gefahren, wo sie von dort nach Bulgarien apparieren können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_**Minerva McGonagoll, **__Schulleiterin von Hogwarts._

Draco schluckte. Er konnte sich definitiv besseres vorstellen, als mit Hermine Granger, seiner Erzfeindin, zusammen nach Bulgarien zu reisen. Aber, egal. Dort wollte er ohnehin schon immer mal hin.

"Haben sie alles verstanden?", fragte McGonagoll.

"Ja.", antworteten beide, doch sie sahen wirklich nicht aus, als wurden sie sich freuen. Aber da mussten sie wohl durch, es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig.

"Gut. Dann haben wir alles geklärt. Ich werde sie am Freitag nach Hogsmeade begleiten...Achja. Ich hoffe doch sie werden sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen! Das werden sie doch wohl für zwei Wochen miteinander durchstehen." , fügte sie hinzu.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte Draco.

_So, das war das 3. Kapitel __ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch bis jetzt.._

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr ein paar Reviews abgebt!_

_Ninjakerdel__:__Also erstmal vielen Dank für deine Review Wegen deiner Frage: Snape lebt in meiner Fanfiction noch. Auch ein paar andere z.B. Fred Weasley, einfach weil es so in meine Geschichte besser reinpasst. Es geht ja auch nicht so sehr um die Vorgeschichte, sondern mehr um die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Draco und Hermine Also lass dich nicht irritieren. Ich hoffe dir gefallen die nächsten Kapitel auch.._


End file.
